


Under the Sea [Illustration]

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Inception Reverse Bang, M/M, Tattoos, irb, merman eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many a strange wonder lurks under the deep blue sea. Arthur experiences one such wonders after going overboard.</p><p>I don’t have links for fic yet but I’ll update when I do.</p><p>*Update! There is now a fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy painting the dark waters and dappled lighting. I feel like most mermaid au pics make the lighting too neon bright so I wanted something more menacing and dark. It was a lot of fun designing Eames' tattoos!

My art for Inception Reverse Bang 2015! I drew merman Eames (who, of course, had to be obnoxiously loud in color). I really enjoyed painting the water and dappled lighting. Many thanks to [motetus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus) and [konoyo](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/) for lending their eyes on this piece!

 

It can be found [here](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/131075573397/my-art-for-inception-reverse-bang-2015-i-drew) on tumblr

 

*UPDATE

 

[Bauble](http://bauble.livejournal.com/) was super amazing and awesome and wrote an AWESOME fic for it after my author disappeared so everyone should amble over and shower her with love ;w;

Art Prompt Title: [Under the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996357)

~

  
Art link: [Art Master Post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996357)  
Artist: [](http://marourin.livejournal.com/profile)[marourin](http://marourin.livejournal.com/)  
  
Fic Title: [Man Overboard](http://bauble.livejournal.com/278295.html)  
Author: [](http://bauble.livejournal.com/profile)[bauble](http://bauble.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2200  
Warnings: Merman, rough sex, could be construed as dub-con, near drowning, violence. Please leave a comment if you believe anything should be added here.   
  
Summary: After a job gone bad, Arthur's on the run. After being attacked on a ship, he encounters something unusual in the ocean.

 

 


	2. Accompanying Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now updated with a fic!

*UPDATE

 

[Bauble](http://bauble.livejournal.com/) was super amazing and awesome and wrote an AWESOME fic for it after my author disappeared so everyone should amble over and shower her with love ;w;

Art Prompt Title: [Under the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996357)

~

  
Art link: [Art Master Post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996357)  
Artist: [](http://marourin.livejournal.com/profile)[marourin](http://marourin.livejournal.com/)  
  
Fic Title: [Man Overboard](http://bauble.livejournal.com/278295.html)  
Author: [](http://bauble.livejournal.com/profile)[bauble](http://bauble.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2200  
Warnings: Merman, rough sex, could be construed as dub-con, near drowning, violence. Please leave a comment if you believe anything should be added here.   
  
Summary: After a job gone bad, Arthur's on the run. After being attacked on a ship, he encounters something unusual in the ocean.

 


End file.
